By day by night
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: After an accident Mello seems like a different person to Matt. During the day he's a kind, slightly odd man and by night he's completely different. What happened to his Mello? And why does day time Mello have such sudden feelings for Near? What of Matt?


[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]  
The accident

Mello shifted his legs on top of the table before glaring over his computer to the red head. "Matty?" He inquired softly looking over the other slowly as the other grunted as a response continuing to play his game. "What did we agree on when I called you Matty? What did you say you would do just for me?" He asked gently pushing the laptop away from him on the table as the other looked towards him for a few seconds. "Don't ignore me Matt." He hissed throwing a piece of chocolate at the red head who instantly paused the game and sighed exasperated. "Thank you. Did you do as I asked of you?"

The red head nodded pulling out a cigarette from his vest pocket. "Yeah, I booked the tickets and I also got you the motorcycle but I'm waiting for that part to go through it should be done by tomorrow morning. They seem to be slow on processing requests I'm just hoping no one put in on it before I could." He rolled his eyes lighting the cigarette leaning back on the couch after setting down his controller. "I don't see why we're making a sudden trip back to Wammy house anyway to visit Near. Any other time you have no reason to see him especially since he-"

Mello growled instantly shutting the red head up who shrugged matter-of-factly. "We don't mention that in this house." He replied almost instantly standing up placing the computer down on the coffee table and strolling off towards the kitchen. Matt knew better than to even mention that Near had gotten the position as L and had finally beat him out. The red head didn't do much other than always attempt to taunt him with words to get a rise out of the blond and some of the time it worked. He snapped easily especially at the mention of the albino boy he just couldn't stand the thought. "Anyway," He continued once he reached the kitchen. "Anyway, I just thought that it would be a nice idea to go back to the place and maybe look into our pasts. You know, the part of our lives when we weren't together...." He said gently toying with the rosary waiting for an answer from the red head. He hadn't exactly asked Matt if he wanted to know about the part of his life that he couldn't remember. Pre Wammy house, a time that none of them really remember besides strange foreign strands in dreams. "Matty?"

The red head grunted again, thinking. "You-" He answered softly, "You can look at your stuff I think I'll just stay in the car. I'm not really too interested in anything other than living actually. As long as I have a name, a life and you I'm fine. Oh and my PSP, I need that too but you come first on my list of things that I love." He smiled gently unpausing the game.

The blond scowled, "Really, if I come first why was I mentioned third?" He hissed looking over the island to see the red head shrug. "Is it because I come third to that precious name of yours?" He asked seriously. He wasn't sure how Matt could rank a name in front of himself but maybe he was being a bit too selfish. He decided to just shake it off, "Matty seriously, what do you remember about yourself?" He had just broken the second rule of Wammy house asking another members past information. The first was to speak their real names, normally it was just around the house between the two of them just to make themselves seem more real? Maybe that wasn't the word for it, more legit. That was it, sometimes he and Matt just didn't seem real but they were in all truth they were in love, deep love. He didn't know what he would do without his beloved emerald eyed red head.

Matt shifted pausing the game, "My name is Mail. My last name is Jeevas, I'm twenty two years old. I nearly died during the Kira case and one of my best friends was lost in the process. Old man Wammy whom I owe a lot of my life passed a few years before her along with the infamous L that we never truly met. I'm of Spanish decent. Both of my parents are most likely either dead and buried by now or somewhere they couldn't take care of me. I don't remember a mother but I remember my father, not to well I was still pretty young. I don't want to go into the details. What do you remember Mell?" He jerked slightly at the words pushing his goggles over his eyes to hide from the other.

Mello shrugged, "Not much. Mostly just that my parents were missionaries...and they died somehow." He stared deeply in space for a while probing his mind but nothing came to him. "Then I ended up at Wammy house you came in soon after me...after BB left." He said gently leaning against the wall. "That's why I want to go...I don't remember anything besides Matt I didn't ask about your recent life." He sighed but he had just asked what the red head remembered and he took advantage of it. That wasn't anything new.

The red head grunted again allowing Mello to deal with his own problems he wouldn't accept any comfort from him anyway. He didn't have any want to relive the demons of his past, he remembered it fair enough but the last thing he needed was for the blond to dig too deep into things he had buried years ago. That time had passed he was happy why couldn't the blond accept that ever? Mello was so inquiring sometimes it was annoying but he'd look slightly deeper than what he already remembered just because he knew the blond didn't want to have to go about this alone and there was nothing with that. He'd do it for the one he loved.

He shifted slightly hearing a sound like Mello had punched something before the tinging of metal. "Mell?" He straightened slightly not hearing a response besides something blunt and heavy hit the floor. "Mello? Mell!" He cried leaving his game playing to run into the kitchen. "Oh fuck Mell, what'd ya' do?!" He questioned looking over the blond laying sprawled out on the floor a frying pan close to the sink as he bent down examining the other. He frowned attempting to remember concussion protocol, nothing. Oh well, he'd have to do it his way then, "Mello!" He shook the other slightly knowing it couldn't be good for his head but he needed Mello to wake up and tell him the protocol for a concussion victim. Oh wait-

It took a while and a glass of cold water slung in his face before the blond stirred. The red head smile gently running his fingers through his hair pulling off his goggles exposing his eyes for a few seconds before patting the blond on the shoulder. "You okay Mell? You took a hit. What happened?"

He shifted slightly looking over Matt for a second, "Why, I don't know dear." He smiled brightly causing the red head to recoil. "What's wrong beautiful? You look like I'm a two headed monster or something." He leaned forward petting the boy gently, "Mail?"

"Oh fuck."

[Ah yeah, random idea. Please review if you'd like more. If there are no reviews I'll delete it and try something new.]


End file.
